Pages
by catauragay
Summary: Percico oneshots and drabbles.
1. First & Last

**A/N: I finally decided to do one of these... So... Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy sat alone at the bar, holding onto his bottle of beer. The music pulsed deafeningly around him. This wasn't his usual scene. But he was doing this for his friend Leo. Leo was gay, like Percy. In fact, most of Percy's friends were gay. He'd met Leo in his high school's gay club, along with his best female friend Rachel. His other really good friends were ones he met through going to gay bars with Leo and Rachel. His only really good straight friends were Hazel and Frank, who were on a date that night.

Rachel's current girlfriend was named Annabeth, both of whom had dated Piper, who was dating Reyna, whom Annabeth had dated. Annabeth had also dated Clarisse, who hated Percy. Clarisse was the bitchiest, butchest lesbian Percy had ever met. She acted like she hated everybody except her femme girlfriend Silena. Both Piper and Annabeth had dated Thalia, whose younger brother was dating Leo. Thalia was currently dating a girl named Bianca, whose younger brother was also gay, and a friend of Jason's.

And on the gay guy spectrum, Percy had dated Jason, who was currently dating Leo. Percy had also dated this guy Luke, who was his last boyfriend. Luke had destroyed Percy when he'd found out that his boyfriend had cheated on him. Percy had been single for eighteen months, watching all of the relationships happen. He was the person to talk to about problems in a relationship.

"Do you see him?" Leo was asking Percy, pestering him, as the green eyed boy rolled his eyes.

"Leo, you know what your boyfriend looks like better than I do." Percy said, rolling his eyes. "I may have banged him a few times, but I've blocked that from my mind."

"Jason's bringing his friend Nico; Bianca's little brother." Leo explained. "He's been out of it too, so we thought you two should meet. And I'm also very much aware that you know what my boyfriend looks like naked, but I'm just glad that things aren't like how they are with the girls." Percy cracked a smile. The girls all played the fun game of 'I know what your girlfriend looks like naked' whenever they all got together.

The eight of them (including Percy and Leo) were at a gay club. It was kind of a big deal; getting into the club. You had to be at least twenty-one (Percy, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, and Rachel were twenty-three. Clarisse, Silena, and Thalia were twenty-four. Piper, Reyna, and Bianca were twenty-two.)

Jason and this mysterious Nico had yet to appear. Percy didn't really want to go on a blind date, but everybody was excited about him meeting Nico. He didn't want to disappoint anybody, so he agreed.

"Oh, Jason's here!" Leo exclaimed happily. Percy rolled his eyes and took a swig of beer. His bottle was almost empty. He stared at the wooden table part of the bar underneath him. He ignored Leo and Jason as they greeted each other by making out heavily. He rolled his eyes again, and turned to his beer again.

Love.

Something so beautiful, yet so cruel at the same time. It was something he could never have. He was afraid to lose it again. So he didn't try. He would break if he lost it.

"Hey Percy, stand up and meet Nico." Leo said breathlessly, a side effect from kissing Jason for so long that he couldn't breathe. Percy sighed, stood, and turned. His eyes bulged.

There in front of him, stood a guy shorter than him, but clad in all black. His hair was black and messy. His eyes were dark and deep, and Percy felt a jolt when he first looked into those eyes, deep and dark as oil wells. His skin was pale and contrasted with all of the black.

"I-I'm Percy." Percy stuck out his hand.

"Nico." This couldn't be Bianca's younger brother… But he was… Perfect. The other boy took Percy's hand, but not without a slight shock. The same shock Percy felt when he first looked into Nico's eyes.

By morning, Percy and Nico had kissed and made love to each other for the first time.

The passion they held for each other was there to stay.

Because it was love.

* * *

**A/N: Just so you guys know, one chapter=a whole new story unless otherwise specified. If you like the story idea, and want to use it, ask me first over PM. Cause I sure ain't. I will write more when I feel like it _and _have an idea. Okay? **

**Thanks for reading! Review, follow, and favorite if you want.**


	2. Guilty As Charged

**A/N: I wrote this, thinking about my crush, and listening to Guilty as Charged by Tegan and Sara. Give it a listen. It's such a beautiful song.**

* * *

Percy.

He was the one thing Nico thought about 24/7. He dreamed about Percy each night.

Percy was the one reason Nico was willing to get out of bed in mornings, and leave his house. That messy black sex hair, those sea green eyes that had made Nico's favorite color that of the ocean, and how Percy was so much taller than he, and tanner too. He imagined him and Percy walking together; holding hands, or occasionally sharing a kiss. Or eating out.

They already lived together, and were together on a daily basis. Since it was a shitty little apartment, there was only one bedroom, and so they had to share a bed. Percy ended up spooning Nico sometimes because, as he had said, 'Sorry, I'm a sleep cuddler.' Not that Nico minded.

On nights Nico worked, he missed having Percy around. Sometimes, he 'accidentally' took one of Percy's shirts, jackets, or sweatshirts, just so that he wouldn't feel so lonely. Nico was the nighttime watchman at a cemetery. He was the only applicant up for the job. Percy, however, was a lifeguard at a year-round pool/water park.

Percy was cheerful, and helped Nico to forget the bad things in his life. He was able to forget the death of his sister Bianca, and his mother. He had been only ten years old when they had died. Percy was the reason Nico realized his sexuality, and the reason he was comfortable with himself.

Percy would ask Nico if he wanted to go to the bar with him. Nico would agree immediately. Despite the lousy alcohol, and the dump of a setting, he liked going to the bar with Percy, just to talk with him.

Until Annabeth came around, that is. Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend. She worked long hours as an architect, and Percy didn't really like waiting for their dates alone, so he brought Nico along to talk to while he waited. Percy didn't know about Nico's feelings for him. He didn't even know much about Nico. Yet Nico knew so much about him. And he loved Percy.

* * *

**A/N: Follow, favorite, and review, I guess. If you want.**


	3. Take My Hand

**A/N: Ooh, look... Another oneshot... Don't get used to this, okay? It's not gonna last.**

**So, I have started making chapter titles. They are the names of the songs that inspired me. Chapter one was First&amp;Last by Jess Walker. Chapter 2 was Guilty As Charged by Tegan and Sara. This one is Take My Hand by Charli XCX. PLEASE listen to this song while you read this. **

* * *

Nico looked back at Camp Half-Blood for what he hoped would be the final time. Everything had finally calmed down after defeating Gaea. It was time for him to leave. He'd left a note for them to give to Hazel in his cabin. Nico was wearing his aviator's jacket, and his sword was hanging from his belt. His skull ring was on his finger. He had everything of importance with him. He was ready to go.

The summer air smelled like smoke; the sing-along was probably still going on. He had chosen not to attend, and leave while everyone was busy at the campfire. He'd bid farewell to Lady Hestia. She'd smiled sadly, and wished him the best. That meant more to him than anybody begging him not to go.

Nico turned away from the valley below him. He gently touched Thalia Grace's pine tree. It reminded him of how Jason Grace had begged him not to go, and to stay. He'd told Nico that had two places where he could stay; Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. Both of which would provide him with a warm hero's welcome after all he'd done. Jason had reminded Nico that Hazel was at Camp Jupiter. That she would be worried sick and miss him. Nico had listened to all of this in silence, and then melted into the shadows to escape. He didn't need extra guilt. He already had enough on his plate.

Nico began his trek down Half-Blood Hill, hoping that his form was lost in the dark to anyone who might be looking at the road. When he reached the base of the hill, he was going to shadow travel away and never come back.

"Nico!" The son of Hades whirled around when he heard his name being called through the dark. By _him._

"What do you want, Percy?" Nico asked; his voice as flat as he could make it. He couldn't afford to show any emotions.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked, standing on top of the hill; stepping outside of the property line. Great. Now they would be attacked by monsters when all Nico wanted was to leave quickly and quietly.

"I'm leaving." Nico said matter-of-factly. "I'm sure Jason told you that I said that I was going to leave after Gaea was defeated, right?"

"He-he didn't." Percy replied; sounding confused. Then, his voice got soft. "Don't go."

"Why? I'm an outcast." Nico sneered. "I'm the son of _Hades._"

"You're not an outcast." Percy stated firmly. He stepped forward. "Jason told me how you feel about me." All of the blood drained from Nico's face.

"I'm going to kill him." Nico growled.

"I wasn't finished." Percy said softly. "Nico, the reason I wasn't at the sing-along was because I was breaking up with Annabeth. It wasn't her fault that I did. The reason is… I'm gay. Gay as a rainbow." Percy cracked a smile. "I've known since I was fourteen. I mean, have you _seen _Apollo? And let's face it; there are some attractive guys out there. I've gotten so much attention from girls. And I've never wanted it. I only dated Annabeth to get people off my back. She's cool with me being gay, by the way. I've liked you for a while now. I mean, you are such a strong person. I could never hope to be as strong or brave as you are." Percy sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I love you too."

Nico stood there; his mouth hanging open at this confession. He closed it after he realized that he looked stupid.

He turned away.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME HANGING LIKE THAT, NICO DI ANGELO." Percy bellowed. "I JUST TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE YOU TOO, AND ALL I GET IS YOU TURNING AWAY. DON'T LEAVE ME WITH A BROKEN HEART, BECAUSE I KNOW I'LL NEVER GET OVER YOU." Nico turned his head back towards Percy, and bit his lip, thinking about what to do.

And he closed the distance between them and their lips. Nico and Percy's lips danced upon each other as if it had been choreographed by Terpsichore herself. Nico finally pulled away, and stepped back a few paces.

"Don't go." Percy whispered; holding out his hand. "Not after what we just did. Just take my hand. We can be happier together. You will always have a place if you do. And it'll be by my side. Won't you please just take my hand?" The last question was a whisper.

Nico's lips began to tremble from the emotions he was feeling, and the electricity he had felt from the kiss. Percy stepped forward; his hand still outstretched.

"Just take my hand."

And Nico did. Neither of them ever let go.

* * *

** A/N:... Yeah... So... Review, follow, and favorite, if you want...**


	4. Everytime We Touch

**A/N: So yeah... this happened... Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy reached his hand towards Nico's, about one inch closer. Nico noticed. He closed the distance between their hands; lacing their fingers together. Percy sucked in his breath when he felt their fingers intertwine and their hands clasp. He felt a rush of adrenaline; one that he never felt anywhere else. He never felt it _with_ anyone else.

Nico glanced up into Percy's eyes. Sea green. His favorite color.

Percy smiled down at Nico as he looked into the shorter boy's eyes. Nico's eyes were so dark that they almost looked black. But Percy new better. They were really just a very dark brown, though you could only see it when surrounded by good light.

The two walked alongside each other; neither of them breathing. They were walking literally three inches apart.

They were both wearing large jackets; the fabric strategically placed so that nobody could see them holding hands. Their eyes met as they both saw Nico's house coming up. They both nodded ever so slightly.

Their hands broke away as they turned to walk up the stairs to the porch. Nico unlocked, opened, and shut the door in one fluid motion. Percy never let Nico more than six inches away from himself.

The second the door shut, their lips were touching.

Percy felt another adrenaline rush, and electricity behind the kiss.

Who needed drugs when Nico was how Percy got high?

The two young men shed their jackets; never breaking away from their kiss. Their lips moved in unison.

Percy guided Nico along a familiar path that they treaded whenever possible. Into Nico's bedroom they went. Luckily, nobody was home, and Nico's room was the only one without windows, and it was soundproof.

The two smiled into each other's lips as they kicked the door shut and managed to lock it. The fireworks that came afterwards with their smallest touches made everything worth the wait.

Later, the two walked the street alongside each other once again. There was an identical smile on both of their faces. They didn't dare meet each other's eyes. If they did, everybody in their conservative, homophobic, small town would know.

Somehow, day after day of them subtly flirting with each other, smiling at each other knowingly, and sneaking kisses and intertwined fingers, they were able to keep it behind closed doors. And they liked it that way.

When two thirds of their school was getting high off drugs, they were getting high off each other; their own personal ecstasy.

* * *

**A/N: Follow, favorite and review, if you want.**


	5. The Origin of Love

**A/N: Sorry for the huge gap. I just haven't had any inspiration lately... Well, not inspiration for a percico oneshot, anyway. **

**This one's called The Origin Of Love. (The song is by Mika)**

* * *

One year. Twelve months. Fifty-two weeks. Three hundred sixty-five days.

That was how long Percy and Nico had been together. A full year. It was their anniversary, and they were celebrating it with their friends.

Nico had started learning the true value of friendship before he and Percy had started dating, but Percy had shown and helped him to learn more than he would have learned on his own. Nico truly felt comfortable around his and Percy's friends. They were a support team to him.

Percy hadn't fully discovered his sexuality. He was confused about it because of Nico. But then he'd figured out that he was bisexual. Nico was gay.

The two of them taught each other a lot of things both on purpose and on accident. Their relationship had helped both of them to grow in major ways.

Both of them had changed so much in a year together, and both of them had a hard time believing this as they rode in the car to the beach together. Percy was driving, though with one hand. Nico sat in the passenger's seat. They held hands in the space in between seats. Both of them were wearing sunglasses and giant grins. They briefly kissed at every red light.

They had agreed on no presents, because they didn't want anything but to be together with their friends on the beach.

Once Percy pulled into the parking lot for the beach and parked the car, they kissed again before getting out of the car. Nico grabbed the bag with their beach stuff in it, while Percy grabbed the grocery bag with the things they'd promised to bring to the party. The boys held hands as they walked to the picnic table where their friends were waiting; their intertwined fingers swinging between them. No words were needed to fill the silence, because they knew what each other meant.

"There you guys are!" Annabeth called out, seeing them. Her girlfriend Piper waved them over; one arm around Annabeth's waist.

"Happy anniversary!" Hazel and Frank greeted in unison. He had an arm around her.

"The party can finally start." Jason joked, leaning against the wooden picnic table. "What took you so long?"

"Percy's need to stop at every red light so that he could kiss me." Nico said with a grin. He put his and Percy's beach bag on the ground next to the table.

"Oh, shut up, you." Percy placed the grocery bag on the table, and perched his sunglasses on top of his head. He playfully rolled his eyes, and stole a kiss from Nico's cheek. "We both know that you wanted me to kiss you."

"You've got me there." Nico smiled at his boyfriend.

"Stop flirting you two." Reyna cut in, smirking. "We didn't come here so that you two could just flirt as if none of us are here. We came here to celebrate the fact that the two of you survived your first year together."

"That's nothing on our two years." Hazel teased.

"Oh, please, we're babies with our eight months, compared to them." Piper nuzzled Annabeth's cheek. The blonde girl laughed.

"Well, Reyna and I congratulate all of you on your relationships, no matter what stage they are at while we are both single." Jason rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Wait, aren't we here to celebrate us?" Percy asked, grinning, and messing around. "Nico and I? This is our day. Just ours."

"Or we could go back to our car…" Nico trailed off, joining in on the joke. "I'm pretty sure Percy stored some condoms and lube in the glove box…"

"Gross! Nico!" Hazel covered her ears playfully. "I don't want to hear about how my older brother is having sex with his boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend of one year." Percy clarified.

"Yes, because that is such a very important distinction." Nico reached up to kiss Percy quickly on his lips.

"It is to me. What about you?" Percy gazed into his eyes.

"Same." Nico closed the distance again, and they kissed.

The party was a small and fun get-together with the eight of them. They all played on the beach, fooled around in the water and on the sand. Many sandcastles were made. Sand crabs were dug up. Rocks were skipped. Wave tag was played.

Everybody had a great time.

Eventually, just Percy and Nico were left on the beach, as their friends had left. The two of them had explained that they wanted a little alone time, which their friends understood and respected. After all, it was their anniversary.

Anyway, the couple sat on a beach towel together, leaning on each other; Nico's head resting on Percy's shoulder, and Percy's head resting against Nico's head. Percy's hand covered Nico. Their gaze rested on the ocean in front of them. Occasionally, Percy would lift his head to place a kiss on Nico's forehead, and Nico in return would lift his head and turn it to kiss Percy's lips.

"I love you, you know that right?" Nico said, speaking out against the background noise of the breeze and the waves. It was the first time he'd said 'I love you' to Percy out loud. He'd said it with his eyes and smile, but never verbally.

"Yeah… It's kind of obvious." Percy grinned at his boyfriend. "I love you too, Nico. And here's to hopefully many more years together."

"Here's to us." Nico added. They kissed. When they pulled away, Nico smiled at Percy. "I'm so glad that we found each other."

"Thank the gods that we did." Percy murmured. "Thank the gods that you found me."

"Thank the gods that _you _found _me._" Nico corrected. They smiled, and kissed again; lost in their little bubble of bliss.


	6. Love You When I'm Drunk

**A/N: I got a prompt on my tumblr. Thought I'd put it on here. BTW: The only thing the song has in commmon with this oneshot is the title. It is NOT a good idea to listen to Love You When I'm Drunk while reading this.**

* * *

Percy cursed the Stoll brothers under his breath. They'd brought some beer to Camp Half-Blood. They'd offered Percy and Nico some. Nico accepted, and now he was drunk. Percy had to lug Nico back to the Hades cabin so that he could let his boyfriend sleep it off.

He was carrying Nico bridal style, because he wasn't walking very well, even with assistance. Nico was apparently the type of drunk to stumble around and be really giggly. He was also extremely touchy. Percy was usually the really touchy one in the relationship, but now, he supposed he knew how Nico felt with Percy all over him.

It was actually kind of funny how Nico was acting. He'd heard that one of the few times that people were completely honest was when they were drunk. And now, he was hearing all of the things that Nico was saying.

"You look cute in the dark." Nico slurred. He reeked of alcohol.

"Shh, Nico." Percy shushed his boyfriend. "Other people might hear you. We don't want to get in trouble."

"But I want everyone to know how cute my boyfriend is." Nico protested. "I also want them to know you're mine though. They can't have you. Cause you're mine. All mine." Percy couldn't keep from smiling that.

"Yeah, I am yours. Your boyfriend." Percy agreed. "Nobody else's."

"I wanna kiss you, Percy." Nico stated, grinning up at him. "Cause you look really cute right now."

"Give me a second, Nico. We need to get you inside your cabin." Percy carefully, without dropping Nico, got the Hades cabin door open. He stepped inside, and nudged the door closed behind him with his rear end.

"Can I kiss you now?" Nico asked, lazily grinning up at him. Percy chuckled, and set his boyfriend down on a bed.

"Okay, you can kiss me now." Percy agreed. Then, Nico let out a giggle before sloppily kissing Percy. He grabbed handfuls of his orange shirt and tugged at it.

"I don't like it." He whined. "Take it off, Percy."

"Nico, you are drunk beyond belief." Nico giggled at that.

"And you're sober beyond belief." Nico replied. "Kiss me again, Percy." Percy grinned at how cute his boyfriend was drunk, and obliged. "Cuddle me." He ordered.

"Okay," Percy agreed, and got on the bed with Nico. The two laid down, and Nico wrapped his arms around Percy; pulling him to his chest.

"I love you." Nico placed a sloppy kiss on Percy's forehead.

"I love you too." He chuckled. "You are going to be so embarrassed in the morning."

"I don't care." Nico pouted.

"You will in the morning." Percy promised, kissing Nico again. "Good night."


	7. June 26th

**A/N: Just a little blurb to celebrate the Supreme Court's ruling in the US today! It's not much, but I didn't feel like doing much.**

* * *

On June 26th, 2015, Percy and Nico cried, hugging and kissing. They could get married in any of the fifty states they chose.

Percy was 21, and Nico was 19. They had been together for four years. That day, Percy gave Nico a promise ring. He promised himself to Nico. This time, he swore that he wouldn't break this promise. Nico knew he wouldn't. They agreed to wait until they both had steady jobs before anything like an actual marriage proposal.

But it was a promise. The most important one in both of their lives. And Percy came through with his promise.

Years later, Percy proposed to Nico, and several months after that, they got married. Surprisingly, there were a lot of rainbows at their wedding. Nico even wore a rainbow pocket handkerchief. Percy had a rainbow tie.

They said their vows, exchanged rings, and then they were married. Percy hadn't broken his promise, and never did, till death did they part.

* * *

**A/N: IDGAF if it wasn't satisfying, or if you didn't like it, because I just wanted to do something special for today. I'm satisfied, and that's all that matters. **


End file.
